An electronic cigarette is a common electronic product that simulates a real cigarette. The electronic cigarette mainly includes an atomizer and a battery pole component. The battery pole component provides electric energy for the atomizer, such that an electric heating wire in the atomizer generates heat to atomize a smoke solution in a liquid guiding rope inside the atomizer so as to release vapor, thereby realizing the effect of simulating a real cigarette.
An electric heating wire element for atomizing tobacco liquid is provided inside the atomizer, and an electric heating wire on the electric heating wire element is generally winded around the liquid guiding rope manually.
The electric heating wire, which is manually winded around the liquid guiding rope, causes a low working efficiency, wastes too much manual labor, and has a large consumption for production cost of a factory. And a length of the manually winded electric heating wire is unable to be accurately controlled, which may adversely affect product quality of the electronic cigarette, and further adversely affects service life and user experience of the electronic cigarette.